Wings of the Future
by RaidenYoukai
Summary: During a vicious storm, Jamie and the Raynos are tossed into the past, right into the middle of Van Flyheight's camp. Will he manage to prove he is not a spy and make it back to his home? Or does he really want to go back...
1. Chapter 1

Wings of the Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, nope, never have, never will.  
  
A/n: Yes, my favorite character is Jamie, so there!!  
  
~*•*~*@---@*~*•*~  
  
The hover cargo trundled along it's predestined path, cutting a swift trail in the desert sand, leaving plumes of dust swirling in it's wake. As it neared a seemingly random plateau, it slowed to a halt and the monitors in the cockpit flared to life with a low hum. In the distance, as shown on the monitor, a large shark-like carrier was undulating slowly high in the air. "Good, we're right on time." Dr. Taruos stated happily with a queer smirk, causing Leena to wonder if she really was related to him.  
  
A missile shaped capsule shot down from the lightly clouded sky, cutting a line of golden light between the two teams. With a whirring of wheels and gyros, the pod raised it's self on four steady legs. A long front panel creaked open to reveal a humanoid robot, a judge, painted the same official white as the capsule it presided in.  
  
As the judge began scanning the area, checking that all combatants were present and warning out the zoids in the surrounding area, two Zabats and a Blade Liger leapt from the hovering Hammerhead. At the same time, the Liger Zero and the Command Wolf leapt onto the field, launched from the raised catapult platform on the front of the hover cargo, shortly followed by the green Raynos. "Hahhh..." Sighed a downcast Leena, "I wish we didn't have a battle on the day the gun sniper was in for repairs..." "Well, there's nothing we can do about that Leena, you'll just have to sit this one out." Leon Said in his usual battle-cheery voice.  
  
"Hey Jamie, you ready? It's two to one up there so be careful!" The blonde pilot of the Liger Zero cautioned.  
  
"Don't worry Bit, I'll be fine." The Raynos pilot assured him.  
  
At that point, the judge chose to speak up. "Combatants, take your places. Battle field set up! The Blitz team versus the Skyah team. Battle mode 0999. Readyyyy? FIGHT!!"  
  
~*•*~*@---@*~*•*~  
  
The blue blade liger darted swiftly through the rocky mesa. As the canyon walls opened up to reveal a long flat plateau, the liger surged foreword with a renewed speed. "This is it Zeke! Stop the Liger here!" The liger leapt to a screeching halt. "Fiona, come in! Yes, we made it to the location with no trouble. Yes, this is the spot for the new base. Construction? Yes, we're beginning now." Two Gustavs pulled up behind the Blade Liger and a soldier leaped from the door of one. "Lieutenant Flyheight! Shall we begin?"  
  
~*•*~*@---@*~*•*~  
  
Two quick rounds of shots fired off. The Blade liger managed to narrowly avoid the rain of fire. "Darn! I missed!" Brad and Bit chased after it.  
  
"Ack! I can't shake 'em!" The Raynos swerved aside, narrowly avoiding a shower of missiles. Glancing around, he noticed the the Command Wolf and the Liger Zero still busy with the Blade Liger. They were too far off to offer any assistance, so the Zabat's were up to him. He spun the controls and turned to meet the Zabats head on. Surprised at his sudden daring, the Zabats darted together, nearly colliding at full speed. Jamie managed to coax the Raynos into flying between the crisscrossing zoids. Passing the two safely, Jamie sighed with relief as he heard them zoom by. Turning back to face foreword, Jamie cried out in surprise. He had forgotten all about the sonic boom effect! As the Raynos crashed into the swirling air currents, a bolt of lightning shot down from the now darkened sky, surrounding Jamie in a rush of wind and light. With a final flare, the lightning faded out... and the Raynos, along with Jamie, had vanished with it.  
  
~*•*~*@---@*~*•*~  
  
Kyahhhh!!! Well, that's the first chapter!! I know you might be wondering why I chose to send Jamie back, and I'll tell you. First off, I like Jamie a lot. I can relate to him a good bit, always feeling like I know what's going on, but overlooked and underestimated. Secondly, he needs more main roles. Thirdly, Ligers, Command Wolves, and Gun Snipers all existed in Van's time... Raynoses didn't. See the logic there? Fourthly... CAUSE I SAID SO!!!  
  
In my earlier copy of this chapter, one nice reviewer spotted some errors. I want to say, thanks to you, Aardwulf!! I'm still using the Zabats as normal zoids, but I'm glad you pointed that out to me. I know there were a good deal of spelling/grammer errors, but I do these on note pad and it doesn't have spellcheck. Most of the erroes shold have been fixed now, but I'm not perfect so there are probably a few left anyways.  
  
See you space cowboy .... Or girl .....  
  
•RaidenYoukai• 


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of the Future  
  
Disclaimer: See the beginning of chapter 1.  
  
~*·*~*@---@*~*·*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*·*~*@---@*~*·*~   
  
A brisk storm had kicked up at the construction site. In one day, a group of twelve soldiers had constructed several sturdy, yet small shelters and managed to raise the first level of the base compound. Van and Zeke had gone for a ride in the Liger but had decided to turn back when the weather began to turn.  
  
One soldier had run to a Gustav when he saw that Van had left. He had followed him awhile into the desert and the two met up when Van turned back. The Liger's monitors blazed white then gray as the Private sent a transmission through to Van. "Lieutenant Flyheight, you and the organoid should get inside! The winds are getting worse!"  
  
"All right, c'mon Zeke, let's get inside. I don't want you getting blown away out here." Van smiled slightly. With a grumble of consent, the zoid rose to its feet and dashed after the quickly retreating Gustav who had turned for shelter as soon as the warning had been passed.  
  
Suddenly, a streak of lightning illuminated the swirling sky, revealing a wild whirlwind above. The Lightning seemed to slice through the center of the cyclone, causing Van to gape in awe at the spider web patterns of light that shot out in all directions of the sky. Some thing large began to form where the lightning spilt into the web. A large dark zoid took shape, the likes of which Van had never seen.  
  
Lightning rippled across the metal of the zoid, momentarily lighting the surface before a sharp crack of thunder announced the lightning's dissipation. The airborne zoid teetered dangerously for a moment before the pilot managed to pull it into a controlled dive. With a loud rumble, the sound of metal cutting through earth, the zoid made a very haphazard landing. A dark form toppled from the cockpit just before Van and the Liger reached the crash site. The soldier in the Gustav pulled up, and joined Van on the ground, paled and shaking. "What is it?" He questioned. "And where did it come from?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen a zoid like that before. Maybe it's a new type the Empire was planning to use against us..."  
  
"It's not from the Imperial army..." An unfamiliar voice called to Van and the jittery soldier. "It's a Raynos..." Van wheeled around to face who he thought would be Raven, or a gruff soldier from the Empire just in time to see a medium-height, dark haired boy collapse onto the side of the zoid.  
  
"Soldier." Van called the Private over as he cautiously investigated the prone form on the ground beside the unfarmilliar zoid. "Get this zoid to the hanger, and be careful with it. I'll escort this intruder back to the base." Van's frown deepened as he hefted the strangely light boy to his back.  
  
"So you really think he might be a spy, Van?" A golden haired girl asked. "What else could he be, with such an advanced zoid?" Thomas demanded, his hatred of spies evident in his venomous tone. "Well...he could be a spy..." Irvine sat with his chin resting in one hand, propped up on the table. "But I don't think he is. Yeah his zoids advanced, but Van said he was real light and all. One good shot and he's down. Nah, you want someone a bit tougher for spy work." The room's six occupants glanced over at Jamie.  
  
Van had dropped Jamie on the first couch he had seen when he entered the base and hurried off to call Fiona and his other friends and ask them to come over. The storm had subsided almost as soon as Van got inside and Fiona and the others had made excellent time. Dr. D was overjoyed at the prospect of having a new zoid to study and had locked himself up in the hanger as soon as they had arrived. So far, he wasn't having much luck with it. "I just can't understand it! I can hack into any modern zoid's database but that 'Ree-no', or whatever it's called just stumps me!" Dr. D threw up his notes in defeat as he stormed into the room and quickly stole Van's seat.  
  
"It's called a Raynos, not a Ree-no." Everyone jolted and quickly glanced back at the now awake Jamie, who was sitting up and gingerly feeling his head. "I built the Raynos' firewall myself. It's no wonder you couldn't hack into it. Ow." Jamie winced as he felt a large sore spot on the side of his head.  
  
Thomas was on Jamie in a second. "So tell us how to open the database, spy!" Thomas jerked Jamie up by the front of his shirt, causing Jamie's head to spin, tossing him to the verge of a dizzying spell of vertigo. "Hey! Thomas! Let him go! We don't know if he's a spy or not yet!" Moonbay tried to get Thomas to release Jamie, who had returned to his senses. "That's what I've been saying! I'm not a spy! I'm a member of the Blitz Team!" He held up his open hands, looking around warily, trying to make sense of the room's occupant's confused looks.  
  
"The Blitz Team?" Chorused the confused warriors.  
  
~*·*~*@---@*~*·*~  
  
  
  
That's #2, a bit longer, ne? Please R&R!! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows but constructive criticism is OK.  
  
See you space cowboy... Or girl....  
  
·RaidenYoukai· 


End file.
